edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pinch to Grow an Ed
"A Pinch to Grow an Ed" is the 6th episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and Edd try to help Eddy become taller when he is unhappy with the other kids mocking his short height. Plot The episode starts with Eddy bouncing up and down in order to see himself in a mirror as he gets dressed. After he finishes doing this, he lugs a chair over to his record player and tries to put it on, but he cannot quite reach the phonograph and falls, crashing to the ground. Eddy then goes to measure his height on a wall to see how tall he is at age 12; ultimately finding himself no taller than he was at age 11. Eddy than stretches a hair and measures from the tip before going outside to start his day. Eddy makes his way to the playground, where Sarah and Jimmy are playing with a baby carriage. He greets them, and in return they tell him that they need a doll and suggest that he be it. Eddy angrily storms off only to run into Kevin and Nazz. Kevin calls him a squirt, and both he and Nazz laugh while Eddy angrily moves on. Eddy then sees Rolf playing basketball and calls for a pass only for Rolf to suggest that because Eddy's so short, he might get squished. Ed and Edd, meanwhile, are playing on the swings. Edd leaps off of his, and Ed starts to, but stops when he sees how high up he is and ends up clinging to his swing, inadvertently digging a furrow in the ground with his body. Eddy then arrives and says that he will show them how it is done, and proceeds to demonstrate, breaking a record. Eddy suggests they do chin-ups now, and all three head off to the monkey bars to test their mettle. Things go bad for Eddy here, however, as while both Ed and Edd are easily able to reach the bars from the ground, Eddy is too short to grab them. Ed gives him a boost, and Eddy complains about this, prompting his friends to mock and tickle him. Eddy angrily leaves, saying that he is not short, and his friends watch him go. After Eddy leaves, however, he runs into the Kanker Sisters, who like everyone else today mock him for his height. While Eddy does manage to escape, this reminder of his short''comings depresses him. Ed and Edd do genuinely feel bad about having made fun of Eddy, and they are searching for him. When they find him, Eddy is moping around the lane. They go after him, but Eddy makes a run for it and hides in his room. Ed and Edd knock on his door, but Eddy decrees that no tall people are allowed–until Ed mentions that they can make Eddy taller. Interested, Eddy leaves his room to meet up with his friends. Ed then pulls Eddy's legs out while the latter hangs on to a tree in order to stretch him out. The plan seems to be working until Sarah distracts Ed, who lets go of Eddy, snapping him back to his original height. They then move on to the second plan, which is to have Eddy eat an uninflated inflatable raft and then inflate it while it is inside Eddy. This plan initially only serves to make Eddy wider, but when Ed squeezes him, Eddy is transformed into a giant. Unfortunately, this cannot last, and Eddy goes flying. When he lands, he is his normal height, but Edd tells him not to dawdle, as the plans he has been working on are complete. In Edd's garage, Ed and Edd are busy creating while Eddy is locked outside. Eddy tries to get in, but cannot, as the garage is locked. When the door opens, Eddy tries to go in, but Ed stops him, as their work is not done. Eventually, though, the door opens again, and Eddy is allowed to come in and see the creation. Edd has created a pair of walking braces for Eddy that will be activated by remote control. Initially, Eddy is skeptical, and this skepticism is only increased when a press of the button lifts him up only an inch. However, the boots soon kick in, and show that they can really add height to a person. Now convinced, Eddy tells his friends that it is time to test the shoes out and ''really see what they can do. The Eds then go back to the playground. Sarah and Jimmy are still playing with dolls, but they scream when the gigantic Eddy arrives. Eddy addresses them as dolls and stomps their playthings into the ground before turning to go. Sarah yells at him, calling him a big ape, and Eddy accepts this title gladly, as he is big and wants everyone to know it. The trio then head over to Kevin and Nazz, who are dancing to a song on the radio. Nazz is suitably impressed by Eddy's height, but Kevin plays it off as stupid–at least, until Eddy puts a shoe over his head and stomps down. Eddy then heads back to confront Rolf, who is still practicing his basketball skills. After Rolf heads the ball into the basket, Eddy (without any height adaptation) challenges him to do it again; Rolf accepts, but when he takes his shot, Eddy rises up and catches the ball. Eddy then proceeds to make fun of Rolf before stuffing the basketball into his mouth and heading off to do something else. Eddy has deactivated the boots is happy with himself when the Kankers arrive. They immediately insult Eddy, who calmly walks over to them, activates his boots, and bellows down at them. Marie mocks the shoes, though, and Lee is in no way impressed, even going so far as to steal Eddy's remote control. Eddy is shocked, but Lee decides to have some fun, and punches the button, causing the boots to take control of Eddy and shake him up. Marie then takes a turn, and May takes the remote next. All this button pressing is not good for the remote, however, and it falls apart. While this is bad news for the Kankers' fun, it is even worse news for Eddy, as the boots extend up high into the air before contracting, sending Eddy hurtling back down to earth. The impact creates a hole, and Ed and Edd look into it to make sure Eddy's alright. Suddenly, the boots extend again, and the Eds are skyrocketed into the atmosphere, where they sway, unstable. Lee takes advantage of this and kicks the struts out from the tower, sending them toppling down. While Ed and Edd land on solid ground, Eddy lands in Sarah and Jimmy's baby carriage, looking exactly like a baby. Ed and Edd hustle over and cart him away, with Ed noticing that the "baby" has Double D's eyes. Trivia *'Goofs': **Eddy was shown with four toes at the start of the episode, rather than three. **When Eddy draws a line to measure his height, the line is white. In the next scene, it is black. ***The line that Eddy drew was shown to be below his previous measurement. When Eddy tries to do a false extension of his height, the line is drawn exactly where the previous mark was. **After Eddy shouts at Edd "I'm not short!" Edd is taller than usual, nearly the same height as Ed. **When Eddy says "Get over it," Ed's eyebrow disappears. **At the end of the scene where Eddy was surrounded by the Kankers, Lee becomes taller than usual. **When Eddy meets Rolf the second time, he is not wearing the Elevation Boots. However, when he blocks Rolf's shot, he is wearing the boots. **When Eddy first rises above the Kankers using the boots, he is considerably out of reach. Then, when Lee goes for the remote to the boots, Eddy is suddenly lower to the ground, even though no one touched the device's button. *The right Elevation Boot appears again fully repaired in "In Like Ed". However, when they both reappear in "3 Squares and an Ed," they were shown in damaged condition, implying they were used again. *This is the first time the Eds go into outer space. It happens again in "They Call Him Mr. Ed." *This episode reveals Eddy to be 11 years of age or older, as shown by the height mark for 11 years on the wall. **In "Your Ed Here," his I.D. reveals him as 12, indicating that his birthday might have taken place between this and the later episode. *No scams take place in this episode. *Eddy has apparently broken other records before, as Edd noted that Eddy broke another after doing his swing jump. *Rolf is apparently a good basketball player. This is shown again in "Truth or Ed." *The music Kevin and Nazz listen to is heard for the second time. Video Episode starts at 11:22 See also *Elevation Boots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1